Hatred
by Kratospwnsall
Summary: I've never hated anyone fully. Not until I met this friggin' douche-fag that I was now working with, anyway. Thiefshipping aka YnB/Marik . PWP.


**A/N:** Hi there~! ; u; Wow, my fanfics tend to be all over in terms of fandoms. But I recently just slipped back into the YGO one ahaha. I started this fanfiction about a month ago during Creative Writing Class.

We were listening to my Regina Spektor CDs and on came the song Fidelity. The first line is based off of a lyric from that song |D; And then I just took it and rolled.

I didn't finish it, and in fact I wrote most of it, until last night at like 1:30. Wow I fail |D; This is also one of my first smut scenes, I...I get nervous when I write anything involving sex, despite the fact that I read it and role play it a lot, so please bear with me. Constructive criticism is always welcome! ; u;

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters for if I did it would be filled with a lot more gay than there already is. Also this has been made for the sole purpose of my enjoyment and I am in no way making a profit off of this whatsoever.

* * *

I've never hated anyone fully. Not until I met this friggin' douche-fag that I was now working with, anyway. Oh, how he made my blood boil hotter than the Egyptian sun flaring against my skin in the desert heat. With his "I don't care" this and "I don't care" that, is that all he can say? Really, sometimes he's just like a broken record. And then he shrugs me off and does his own thing! Really, his own thing! I'm the one who's in charge here! This was my brilliant plan, and I only enlisted his help because he was like me, and well, who better to ask for an alliance with than a thief who has a grudge against the same person as you do?

Enemies of enemies are friends, after all, though I could hardly consider this jerk a friend. There he was, just looking at me and not saying anything. That asshole. Why was he always so quiet? What was he plotting and why must he always watch what _I_ was doing? Why not look out the window, there's a prettier view. It irked me to the point where I just _had_ to say something about it. "What are _you_ looking at?"

Seeing his lips which were usually pressed firmly together into a flat line curve up into a smirk made me even angrier. "Heh, I'm looking at you, idiot. You should be able to figure out _that_ much."

Ooooh, that was it. "Well, of course I know that! And don't call me that or… I'll resort to calling you Fluffy again!" Really it was better not to ask why I had chosen that particular nickname for my partner in crime. But if you did I would just have to say that he looked fluffy, certainly with his hair that was so white and puffy it made me want to run my fingers through it…so that I could pull it out of course.

"I don't care." And there it was, the line that I hated the most. Apathetic bastard, nothing I did could really get on his nerves. Nothing I could do could make him care about _anything._ N-not that I would want him to care about anything but our revenge, anyways. He opened his mouth again. "What's that look for, Marik? You look like a puppy that was just kicked."

I could feel the hatred pumping through me, making my face red and my heart race. This hate made it impossible to think. Curse him and his fluffyness and his look of contempt and his dark brown eyes that were always on me and his ability to turn my brain into nothing but mushy goo. Curse him a thousand times over! Let the power of Ra strike him down where he was standing! Let his soul be sent to the Shadow Realm for an eternity!

"And now you're blushing. Really now Marik, you're so bloody strange. Not that I'm complaining. It makes things rather interesting." He paused to glance out the window, oh, so now he wanted to look out there and instead of at me? Well fine, be that way! "Because if I had to team up with someone, which understand I'm only doing this for your rod, then I'm glad it wasn't someone who was dull. Even if you are obnoxious. And loud. And think you can tell me what to do as if I were one of your stupid puppets." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"I'm not blushing! I'm angry! So angry that I'm all red in the face! See! See how red and angry I am! Red is the color of anger! And hate! And anger!" I shouted out at him, almost completely overlooking the fact that he nearly admitted that he enjoyed working with me. But that was no importance to me, I could never really tell how much of what he said he actually meant anyway. At this point I was trembling and full of fury. He…no one else could make me feel this way. No one else could work me up so much, not even thoughts of the Pharaoh.

"Marik."

"_What?_"

"Hn. You really should learn how to read your own emotions, or else how do you ever expect to read that of others? You are obviously more flustered than angry, Marik. I don't see rage in your eyes, or hear it in your voice." He frowned. "Take it from someone who knows a lot of anger. Now, what is it really? You're testing my patience."

And now he thought that he knew what was going on in my heart better than I did! Well he thought wrong! There was nothing but anger and hatred from him in here, whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not. "Y-you lie!" I sputtered out. "And _I'm_ testing _your_ patience? You're the one who does nothing but bug me every single second that we spend together from the moment you stepped in front of my motorcycle!"

He stepped forward, and I, backwards. What does he think he's doing, trying to get close to me. He had the nerve. Calling me flustered, telling me I tested his patience, trying to make it sound like he was actually concerned as to what really was going on. As if there were anything else besides how much I utterly despised him. He approached me again and I retreated until I felt the wall against my back. Damn it! What does he want from me?

"Marik." He said again, firmly. Why does he need to say my name so flatly. And why must he have my permission before he continues? Was he trying to mock me for being so commanding?

"What is it now?" I turned my head away, I didn't want to see his face anymore and to be honest I was feeling very nervous being so close to him. He better not try anything…what if he was trying to distract me so that he could take my millennium rod? Well, I'd like to see that bastard try!

"You'll still acting strange. Stranger than your normal odd self. So I suggest you stop playing it off as anger and hate. Unless that's what you really believe, which it seems like it is." Shakes his head, grinning. "You really are such a fool. Such an…" A hesitation. "adorable fool."

Wait what? I nearly gaped at him, I couldn't really believe what I was hearing not that I really wanted to. I didn't want to be called cute, especially not by him of all the people in the world. This time I wasn't even able to say something back especially since he was leaning in even closer and closer, wait, what was he doing? I nearly yelped and tried to push at his chest. I dared to look into those brown eyes of his, and the look on his face told me that he wanted nothing more during this moment than to devour me, which sent chills down my spine. Something about it all was thrilling and I closed my eyes, anticipating what this douche was going to do next.

He wasted no time in pressing his lips against mine roughly and instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back with the same roughness. The bastard, coming on to me when I was so frustrated. What was he doing coming on to me at all? I knew he was a fag, but I wasn't. My heart was pumping so fast, adrenaline and poison pumping through my veins. Oooh, this poison was hate all right. He tried to push his tongue in my mouth and I let him, only so that I could bite it. I felt such a satisfaction when I tasted that salty metallic liquid. I drew blood. I am so good at pleasing and impressing myself.

With a hiss he pulled back, his eyes narrowing. So he didn't like the present that I gave him? I, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear and thought that what I gave him was a lovely way of expressing just exactly how I felt. "Idiot" He growled, as he started to retreat. Wait, what? If he went through all the trouble to kiss me in the first place, he couldn't just leave like that and act like it never happened. This is why he was such a dickhead.

"Where do you think you're going?" I inquired.

"Away. I was under the impression that you were into that sort of thing, but I guess I was wrong."

Into what sort of thing? Oh! Oooooh! I get it now! Really, did he have to be so insulting? Just what was he trying to insinuate? "Are you trying to say that I'm gay? And that I wanted you to kiss me?"

He smirked and I felt like punching him. "Pretty much. And wow, I didn't think you would get that one. Maybe you're not as much of an idiot as I thought. Oh wait, you are, because it's you."

"I-I'm not gay! Not at all! And will you quit calling me idiot too! Because I'm not one." I shouted, this was all beginning to become too much for me to bear,

"Suuuure, whatever you say, Marik. But I guess you're right, you're not an idiot, you're _my_ idiot." He walked back towards me again, was he going to give me another kiss? Because I really wasn't into that sort of thing, despite what all the chills and the tightening of my pants were trying to tell me. Instead however, and I guess it was a wise choice if he didn't want to risk getting bitten again, he decided to attack my neck. There was a reason why I chose to wear all those gold necklaces around it, not that they were there now to help me.

I couldn't help but shudder, a moan escaping through my lips. I hate what he was doing to me, I hated it. Why was I feeling this way? He nipped and bit and sucked at the tender flesh, leaving marks as often as possible. I bit my lip to prevent any more embarrassing noises from escaping me as I felt my knees buckle. It was a pretty darn good thing I had the wall behind me to support me. When he marked up my neck as best as he could he trailed his tongue all the way up to my ear, whispering into it huskily. "Now now, Marik, is that a millennium rod in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"N-ngh, I'm never happy to see you!" I managed to say, my voice wavering.

"Oh? Is that so? Then I guess I should leave then, we wouldn't want the soon to be the next Pharaoh to be upset now, do we?" I could never tell whether he was mocking me or serious, but it was a pretty safe bet to think that he was toying with me now. Especially in the manner he pulled away from me yet again and slowly began to walk off, whistling with his hands in his pockets.

"Come back here now!" I shouted, I didn't like being played with so I had to show him that he couldn't just do whatever he wanted.

"Is that an order? I don't follow orders, especially not from a kid like you. And I don't do things unless there's something in it for me. You should know that by now, Marik."

"W-well you better! There! Now it isn't an order, it's a threat!" I paused. "And as for your compensation I…well…I don't even know what your purpose for all of this was anyway, but you'll have the satisfaction that you got over me this once."

Another smirk. "That's all I need." He came back to me again, taking his sweet time. When he got here his hand immediately went to the bulge in my pants, groping it roughly. "Heh. Are you sure you're not gay?" I involuntarily bucked my hips, not answering his question but from the look I gave him afterward, he decided not to press on that any further. He lightly grazed my length with his fingertips, giving me feathery touches that I leaned into as he kissed me for the second time. This time I was too lost in the sensations and wasn't thinking about being mean and biting him again.

Not being able to comprehend what was going on anymore, I let him unbuckle my pants and pull them down. I let him push me to the floor but I dragged him with me. I was just focused on the rush of feelings that were going through me. "Be good now Marik" He murmured and I just nodded, gazing at him through glazed over eyes. He lowered his head and nuzzled my member affectionately before licking the precum at the tip. My breath hitched in my throat and I was instantly paralyzed. All I could do was watch him, as embarrassing at it was to see the guy I hated about to eat my cock.

It could certainly be worse though. I was slightly afraid that he was going to do something out of those gay erotic books that I certainly have never looked at, but heard about, yes, heard about, and stick himself in me or something. But I wouldn't have allowed that even if he tried. He looked up at me, meeting my gaze as he gave my head a hard suck, swirling his tongue around it before taking my entire length into his mouth. Then slowly, tantalizingly, painfully slowly, he began to bob his head. I squirmed and wiggled, the teasing being too much for me. I was not someone who took to that sort of thing well and it was driving me crazy.

When I started to buck my hips up into his mouth rather impatiently, he pulled back with a pop and held my hips down firmly. "No, Marik. I told you to be good." But, taking my hint, when he went back to work he worked at a much faster and steadier pace. I weakly placed my hands on his head, tangling my fingers through that silky fluffyness that I had only been dreaming of pulling out before. He began to hum, sending vibrations through my sex organs that was unimaginably pleasurable.

"Oh, oh Bakura~!" I couldn't hold back my cries anymore. "B-Bakura…haah." I moaned his name repetitively and he seemed to be pleased with that for he began to move his head at an even faster rate. It wasn't long, no, it wasn't long at all before I came hard into his mouth without so much of a warning. He was unfazed by it, however, and swallowed it all.

Silently he pulled away and stood up. I could only watch, face flushed, lips parted, and panting as he walked out the door. I was in no state to question him or anything that had just occurred but I was left baffled and feeling quite ashamed and humiliated. How dare he? How dare he?

And there, as I was falling down from my high alone, did I realize something that made my heart sank in my chest. What I was feeling all along, what I thought to be hate…could it actually have been love? Could I be in love with that stupid douche-fag jerk dickhead bastard? Shakily I got to my feet and started to follow him out the door, completely forgetting that I was half-naked. There was only one way to find out...


End file.
